Hidden Feelings
by demogirl60
Summary: Aurora is in a tough relationship, and calls a friend to help her out. Will anything develope out of this long-time friendship? Or will Aurora's bad luck continue? Batista/OC, Chris Jericho/OC


Disclaimer: My usual stuff. I don't own anything but the obvious original characters, so don't sue. It's all in fun anyway. Remember one thing, this is called FICTION! Meaning, it's not real. Don't get your panties in a bunch if something isn't just so-so. Everyone writes different so play nice.

Dave had come home drunk again. Aurora found out after falling asleep on the couch and smelling his breath as he tried to kiss her. Of course it pissed him of when she pulled away because the smell made her stomach turn.

"Come on baby. " Dave tried to grope and grab at her clothes.

"Dave, no. Not when you're plastered." Aurora shoved at his chest and tried to shove him away.

"Don't shove me away. I'll be nice." Dave's words were slurred.

"Yeah right." Aurora wriggled out of his grip and stood the length of the couch away from him. Aurora narrowed her eyes at him. "You smell like woman's perfume." Aurora turned, disgusted towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Dave tried his best to get to Aurora before she got to the door. She was not leaving.

"Away from you. I'm tired of putting up with your shit Dave. I'm gone."

"No you are not." Dave finally got a hold of her hand and pulled her away from the door.

"Let go of me now!"

"Baby, I'm--!"

"Sorry? Hell with that Dave. You've been sorry a million times. This is the last one. And _don't_ call me baby!"

"Do not talk to me this way!" Dave tightened his grip on her wrist and pulled harder. "You know better."

"Ouch! You are hurting me!" Aurora twisted her wrist but to no avail Dave held on.

"Hurting you huh? Are you accusing me of cheating?"

"I didn't accuse you of anything. I know the truth."

Dave raised his eyebrows, "Really?" Dave slapped her across the left cheek hard enough to make her head snap back. He jerked on her wrist hard enough to pull her up against him.

Aurora was still seeing double from the slap she'd received. She was trying to get her bearings when she realized he was trying to drag her to the bedroom. Like hell! Aurora had enough strength that she brought her knee up and put it right in his groin. Dave let go of her and crumpled to the floor. Aurora fell to the floor as well and began crawling as fast as she could to the door. If she could get out the door she could run. But, Aurora must not have kneed him hard enough because he was already up on his feet and storming towards her.

"Ok, bitch. That did it." Reaching for her, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet. Dave brought his hand back and his fist rammed into her jaw. The blow sent her to her back. She was screwed now. He could pick her up and toss her around like a bath toy.

Aurora wasn't aware of her surroundings. This was the first time he had punched her. She had gotten used to the slaps. But the punch had sent her reeling. The next thing that Aurora knew was the air being whooshed out of her body because of a foot making contact with her left side. When he kicked her she couldn't get enough air and passed out. She didn't hear the police pounding on the door and she missed Dave going to the door and lying through the whole story..

Chris wanted to throw his phone out the frigging window when it rang at two-thirty in the morning. Which fellow wrestler did he have to go get at the local club this time because he was too plastered to drive? He didn't mind helping, but good lord. So, Chris flipped open his phone. It was a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Rubbing his eyes to try and get them open he turned on the light and sat on the edge of the bed. One time he didn't have to get up early in the morning and some asshole decides that he's going to play pranks on him. "You're shitting me? I'm on my way." Chris grabbed some clothes and threw them on. He was out to his Escalade in less than five minutes and headed to the hospital.

Chris shoved his way through the emergency room doors and ran to the desk. "Hi, I received a call that Aurora was just admitted?"

"Yeah. She had us give you a call."

"What the hell is going on?"

"The police were called to her residence for a possible disturbance. And then the paramedics were called and they found her on the floor."

Chris rubbed his forehead. "Fuck." He looked down at the tiled floor. "Can I see her?" He was hoping for the best because if anything happened to her, he as going to strangle Dave Batista with his own hands.

"Sure. Right this way. She's asleep." The night nurse led him into a small room a short way down the hall. "Here you go. If you need anything just call."

Chris stood in the doorway and his stomach did flip-flops. "What happened?"

"I don't know the specifics, but, she has ten stitches above her right eye, a blackened left eye with a bruised cheekbone and three bruised ribs."

"That son of a bitch." Chris walked over and sat down next to her. The left side of her face was black and blue. The stitches were covered with a band-aid. She was leaned in her bed towards the right so she wouldn't be laying on her left side. "I'm going to kick his ass." Chris said that aloud. He sat back in his chair and watched her. She wasn't sleeping well because she as fitful. About two hours later he dozed.

The sound of sheets rustling brought his head up and his eyes popped wide open. Aurora's dark brown eyes met his blue ones. Tears immediately began to well up in hers. Chris grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't cry honey, please. This is not your fault."

Aurora was hoping Chris would show up. He was the only person she could think of to call. "I'm sorry you had to come here in the middle of the night."

"Stop. You know for a fact I would help you at any hour of the day. You know you can call me if you need to." And he would. Chris knew she was in a tough situation with Dave. This wasn't the only time he'd laid a hand on her, just the first time she'd ended up in the hospital. And the last.

"You know what happened then?"

"I got a review from the night nurse. But you don't have to tell me. I figured most of it out."

"Don't be mad at me. I thought he might change. He's a great guy. Except—"

"When he drinks?" Chris finished for her.

"Yeah. I'm done with him though."

"That's good. It would only get worse from here on." He hoped to Christ this was the last time. She deserved a helluva lot better than Dave.

"I should have listened to you the first time. I thought I could handle it."

"I know." Chris smiled. "But, there is no use in dwelling on the past." Aurora inhaled and winced when she tried to move and get comfortable. "Do you need anything?" Aurora shook her head.

"I'm thirsty, and hungry."

"Ooo, a dangerous combination."

Aurora tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. It hurt like hell to even breath let alone laugh. She almost didn't call Chris. But she was so happy to see him. He had helped her through some rough times. He had no idea how much she appreciated it. The nurse coming in her room brought her attention off other things.

"Here you go." The nurse handed her a cup of ice chips.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, we want you to relax and heal a little before you eat a whole bunch. These will help you stay hydrated."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna starve."

"No you won't." The nurse left the room. Chris stood next to the bed with a smartass look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right." Aurora dug into her ice chips and put one in her mouth. "Yummy." She heard Chris chuckle. "It's not that funny. I'm starved."

"I'll take you to dinner when you are all healed."

"You better. Just for laughing when I have to eat frozen pieces of water. What the hell time is it?"

Chris glanced at the clock, "Five thirty?"

"Good god." Aurora looked up at Chris. "Why don't you go home an get some sleep?"

"No. I'll stay here with you. Someone needs to keep you in line for the doctors and nurses." He as going to make sure Dave came no where near this hospital.

Aurora tried to smile but couldn't. "I have to call people and let them know what happened. Krystal, and everyone..."

Chris stopped her. "No, I'll take care of it. You take time for yourself and get better."

Aurora set her icechips next to her on the table. God she hurt. She laid her head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. She had no idea what she was going to do now. She couldn't afford to miss work, but she really didn't have a choice at the moment.

Chris watched her eyes go towards the ceiling. He waited until she fell asleep before he left to go into the hall to call her friends.

Two long days later Aurora was released to go home. Well, not _home_, but somewhere other than Dave's. When Chris came in the room after helping with her release, Aurora was setting on the edge of her bed. Still being pretty sore it as hard for her to even set up.

"Well, everything is done and you are ready to go." Chris set down on the bed next to her.

Aurora glanced at him, "I don't have anywhere to go right now. I could get a room somewhere and crash there until my flight."

"Like hell, my place is only a few minutes away. You can stay there as long as you need."

"Chris, that is really gracious of you, but you don't have to—"

Chris touched her chin, "I insist. You need help, and I am going to be the person that gives it to you."

Aurora could see that arguing with Chris, as usual, was a losing battle. "Ok, but I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything." Chris stood up and held his hand out to Aurora, "Shall we get out of here?"

"Yes." Aurora reached out a grabbed his hand. The minute she tried to stand up pain shot through her body. Chris grabbed her around the right side. It didn't matter how he tried to help her, it hurt. Aurora frowned at the wheelchair sitting only a few feet away. "I am not getting in that thing. I can—"

"No you are not going to walk. Get in the chair." Chris forgot how bullheaded Aurora could be. He watched Aurora take only a few steps, but set down in the chair. The look on her face was murderous. "It's for your one good. You don't want to half to walk any more than you have to."

"That's bullshit. I hate theses things."

Chris shook his head and pushed Aurora past the nurses desk and to the out patient area where his Escalade was parked.

Aurora looked at the big vehicle with tired eyes. "This is going to suck."

"I'll help you. Just put your arm around my neck and I'll lift you to the seat." Aurora did just what Chris asked. It helped quite a bit, but it still hurt like a bitch on her ribs. Aurora tried to take a relaxing breath and rest against the seat. Chris got into the drivers seat and started the SUV.

Aurora raised her eyebrows at him and smirked, "Just try and avoid the big bumps, Ok?"

"Still a smartass."

"Hey, I'm just reminding you. I know how you drive."

"I don't need a backseat driver."

"You just need a navigator. You get lost going around the block."

"Do you want to drive."

"We'd get there quicker."

"Not if you'd shut up and quit pestering me." Aurora chuckled, and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Quit grinning." Laughing Chris drove out of the hospital parking lot.

"Well, here we are." Chris shut off the Escalade. He glanced over at Aurora. Her expression was blank, so he couldn't read her face. The cuts and bruises were beginning to heal. Her ribs were still very sore. The emotional damage would take even longer to heal. If, Chris could do anything to Dave, he would take longer to heal than anyone. Before Chris could get around to the passenger side, Aurora was trying to get out the door on her own.

"Hey! Would you be patient for two seconds." Chris hollered as he ran around to the other side of the vehicle. He made it around to her before she got out. All the way.

"I'm sorry Chris. I'm not used to having anyone help me with anything."

Chris shook his head. Maybe that was her problem. Could a person be too independent? Or was it because she grew accustomed to doing everything because a certain _someone_ wouldn't help her. "That's fine. But I want you to know something. If you need anything, you just ask. Don't be afraid to ask. I'll be there to help you."

Aurora looked at him with half shocked eyes. "Thanks Chris. No one has told me that before."

"I figured as much." Chris watched Aurora drop her eyes to the pavement. "Hey, keep your chin up. You'll get through this."

"If it wasn't for you Chris, I wouldn't have gotten through a lot of things."

Chris looked into her brown eyes. He didn't see any stitches or bruises. He seen the eyes that he loved. Chris would do anything for her. He hated seeing her with Dave in the past, but never interfered. But with this incident, he would.

"Chris?" Aurora prodded. "Hey it's cold out here, and you're staring at me." Not that she minded. His blue eyes did funny things to her.

"Sorry." Chris helped her into the house and onto the couch. "I'll be right back with your stuff."

Aurora nodded and sunk into the soft couch. Closing her eyes and tried to inhale. Bad idea. It was so hard to get her air when she couldn't breath. But being able to sink into the cushy couch helped tremendously. Opening her eyes when Chris came back in the house with an armful of her stuff, "I'm never getting off this couch. Where did you get this thing, because I want one."

"I can't remember. It doesn't get used much." Chris set the bags down by the couch. "Here let me help you." He noticed Aurora was trying to get her coat of. He sat down on the couch next to her and gave her sleeve a tug and helped her take it off.

"Thanks."

"Now lay down and get some rest." Chris insisted.

"I have been laying around for two damn days."

"Please." Chris stared at her. "Bruised ribs hurt like hell, I know that. That's the only way they are going to heal."

Aurora sneered at him and laid her head down on the pillow. Little did she know just how tired she really was. Her ribs had taken everything out of her and she had absolutely no energy. A few minutes after her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Aurora opened her eyes and the light poured through the front windows. Bracing herself with her right hand, she lifted herself up. Her ribs felt better by the day and she sharp pain was gone. Nine o'clock in the morning? Aurora hadn't slept that long in…..forever it seemed. There was a note on the coffee table in front of her. Chris was going to be gone until early afternoon so he told her to make herself at home. The only thing that she could think of right now was shower. That would make her feel a hundred times better. Aurora was right, a shower rejuvenated her. It took her mind off her aches and pains and her muscles hadn't felt relaxed in a long time. Aurora decided to make herself at home and look around a little.

Chris came in the front door and found that the couch was empty. At least that meant Aurora was up and about. He glanced around the living room and the kitchen and didn't find her there. So, he decided to walk down the hallway in the direction of his office and he found her. She was looking at his belts that he's won, his music collection and the different things that he collected from traveling with his band Fozzy. She was wearing velour pants and a tight long sleeve shirt and her long blonde hair was still damp. All Chris could do was stand there and stare. She really was a beautiful woman. She always picked the right clothes that hugged her curves. He didn't know if she did that on purpose or that was just her style, but he felt a little guilty about thinking those thoughts, because of the situation that she was in. Instead of scaring her half to death, Chris cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Aurora spun around with her eyes half the size of saucers. "I wasn't snooping I was just…." Aurora put on the stupidest smile.

"You're fine. I don't care if you look. You're welcome to go anywhere. Since flights are canceled for the rest of the week, you are stuck here with me."

"You are kidding me. I didn't even look outside."

"There is a foot and a half of snow outside."

Aurora closed her eyes, "Shit."

"My point exactly."

"Nice collection by the way."

"Thanks."

"I like your hockey collection. That happened to be one of my favorite sports."

"Really?" Chris leaned against the doorjamb.

Aurora wished that Chris wouldn't do stuff like, leaning against the doorjamb, smiling that gorgeous smile of his. The one weakness she had for Chris was his smile. It put together the rest of his barely six foot sexy body. Oh, and then there was his blue eyes.

"I'm not very good at skating but I love the sport and have been to my fare share of games."

"Well, maybe I can teach you to skate better."

"I would love that." Aurora smiled.

That was the first time she had smiled and hadn't winced in pain. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. After a refreshing shower, it helped take the pain away for while at least."

For the next couple days Aurora didn't see much of Chris because he was gone for tapings and then book signings. The house was really empty feeling without Chris. The TV got boring. Chris had left the Escalade for her to use to go back to the doctor and get a work release. Her ribs were healing a lot faster than they thought and the doctor signed a work release. She could go back to work as soon as she as able. Which she was glad to get back to a routine. Not back to Dave but her normal life routine. Dave was out of her life. Good riddance.

Chris had gotten in late the previous night and had slept late. So Aurora decided to make a late breakfast. She was great at making pancakes so she dug out the ingredients and turned on the CD player, but not as loud as she would have it otherwise.

Chris came around the corner and stopped at the doorway to the kitchen. Never in his life would he guess a woman would be cooking in his kitchen. He actually had gotten used to Aurora being in the house and warmed to the idea. It would suck when she had to fly out tomorrow afternoon. Chris laughed to himself as he watched her cook. She was dancing and singing to Bob that Head by Rascal Flatts. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down her figure and appreciate it. The way her clothes hugged her and the way a few strands had come out of her clip and stuck to her face. He watched her as she sprayed whipped cream on top of the pancakes. He licked his lips and walked up behind her.

"Hey, I like—," before he could get anymore words out of his mouth, she jumped and screamed. As she turned around to see who was behind her, she sprayed him right in the face with the whipped cream she was putting on the pancakes. She immediately put her hand to her face in surprise. Chris was speechless. Chris stood there and raised an eyebrow at her. As soon as she seen the look on his face she burst out laughing. And then stopped laughing, for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry Chris. But you scared the crap out of me."

"That's ok. I've had visions of you and whipped cream but just not like this." Chris watched as Aurora smirked at him and set the can on the counter.

"Yeah right Chris." Chris stood as close to her as he could and whipped some stay hairs out of her eyes. Aurora took a deep breath. She had never been this close to Chris before. She'd hugged him before but this was a different kind if close. God he felt good. Aurora reached up and whipped some cream off his face. He grabbed her hand and stuck her finger in his mouth and sucked the whipped cream of. That little action made her body go hot.

"Chris—" Aurora couldn't get anymore words out. His lips were centimeters from hers. Before she knew it he pushed her up against the counter and crushed his lips on hers. Aurora's hands went up into his hair and brought him as close to her as possible. It had been so long since a man had kissed her like that. And not been drunk and violent. She could tell the difference with Chris. He was aggressive but cared about her and not his own feelings. It had been a long time since a man touched her period. He mouth felt so good, that Aurora kissed him back as hard as he kissed her Then to Aurora's disappointment, Chris pulled away and broke the kiss.

"Oh, God Aurora I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing you like that."

"You don't have to apologize being able to kiss like that."

Chris grinned at Aurora realizing that her face was covered in whipped cream. Chris run his finger down her nose and kissed her again a little more gentle this time and Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back again. Chris' hands found his way under her shirt and went up and down the smooth skin of her back and then around to the front of her. She moaned into his mouth when his thumbs ran across her sensitive nipples.

"Tell me no if I go to far—" Chris told her as his hands reached for her butt and squeezed.

Aurora just nodded and went for the buttons on his shirt. When the buttons were undone it didn't take long for Aurora's hands to run on Chris' smooth chest. Chris went from kissing her mouth to her neck. Aurora had so many feelings running through her body. Good ones too. Where ever Chris touched her it made her feel like she was on fire. Chris reached down again and cupped her butt and picked her up. He spun her around and walked in the direction of the bedroom.

Chris laid her on the bed and Aurora finished taking his shirt off and tossed it aside. He was gorgeous. Chris brought her shirt over her head and it brought the clip out of her hair also. Her hair spilled over the pillows and her shoulders. Chris very seldom seen her with her hair down. He stared for a few seconds at how pretty she was with her hair down. But Aurora grabbed him by the neck and brought him down to her. Chris unhooked her bra and tossed it by his shirt somewhere on the floor.

"I hope you have been told you are a beautiful woman." Chris said while his eyes sparkled with passion. Aurora just shook her head as her eyes brimmed with tears. "Those people were complete fools." Chris began by placing kisses down her shoulders and then finally ending at her breasts.

Aurora bit her lip and closed her eyes and Chris' mouth worked magic on her breasts. She had never felt such pleasure but someone just kissing her breasts. Chris left her breast and trailed kisses down to the top of her jeans. Aurora watched his fingers unbutton her pants and bring the zipper down. Then he hooked his fingers in the top of her pants and brought them and her panties down over her hips. Aurora was now naked before him. In only his wildest dreams had he ever thought that this would happen to him. He heard her gasp when he placed a kiss on her lower abdomen. But Aurora sat up and kissed Chris. Chris opened his mouth and caressed his tongue with hers. Aurora's hands found there way to the button on Chris' pants and undid the zipper. She heard a sharp inhale of breath when her hand found it's way inside his pants. Just her touch brought his closer. Chris backed away and discarded the rest of his clothes. Aurora had never thought this would happen to her. And feel this way. She was too used to being used and then left. She had a deep feeling that Chris would never do that to her. Even if it was just this one time.

Chris gently pushed her back down and covered her with his body. Aurora could not get enough of Chris' kisses. The only time Aurora broke away was when Chris' hand found that spot between her legs. Aurora's body arched underneath him.

"Oh, Chris–"

Chris just watched the pleasure rise in her face and he worked his hand. He let her get just close to the edge and then stopped. Aurora's eyes opened in protest. He shifted positions so he was between her legs.

Aurora looked straight into those gorgeous blue eyes and ran her hands down his smooth chest. She reached up and ran her fingers through his short hair and brought his lips down to hers. Just as Aurora did this, Chris entered her in one swift move.

Chris immediately stopped when Aurora's body went rigid. "Christ, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Hell no. I never knew it could feel this good. Don't stop." Aurora had never felt pleasure that intense. Never had someone care about her feelings instead of his own.

When it was over, Chris looked down at her and kissed her again. He rolled over on his side and Aurora laid her head on his chest. She had never been so relaxed in her life. That feeling of content.

Chris sighed as his fingers traced circled on the smooth skin of her shoulder. "Well, I must not have been any good. She's too quiet."

Aurora laughed out loud. "I'm at a loss for words."

"That's better."

Aurora wrapped her arm around Chris and snuggled down against him as he pulled the covers over them. They spent the rest of the day just how they were. They ordered pizza and ate it in bed also. After another round of sex they fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

When Aurora woke up she bolted straight up in bed and looked around. She remembered where she was at but–

"Are you ok?" Chris sat up placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. I was just afraid that you'd left."

"I'm still here." Chris continued to kiss her beautiful skin. He could not believe that a person could lay a hand on her in a harmful way. "Did you think I would leave."

"I've been left alone so many times that I wouldn't know what to think."

"I wouldn't leave you."

Aurora turned and looked at Chris and smiled. He looked so sexy with his hair more ruffled than it normally was. She ran the palm over his scruffy cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "I need to get ready to catch my flight."

"I know." Chris couldn't stop staring at her.

"Chris, I never told you thanks. I appreciate so much what you have done for me." Tears brimmed her eyes.

Chris whipped her tears away and brought her close and just held her. He had a feeling that she didn't get enough of just being held. "Your welcome."

"God that feels good just having arms around me." Little did Aurora know that Chris had read her thoughts before. He didn't want her to leave. But he couldn't ask her to stay. That would be too much. She wasn't ready for anything yet.

Aurora's mind was racing. She didn't know what to think about Chris. She had trusted him for a long time. She had no idea their relationship would come to this. "I'm going to grab a quick shower and then get my things together."

Chris nodded at her. He noticed how quiet she had gotten. "I hope I haven't hurt you in any way. If I did, I regret that."

Aurora touched his lips with her fingertip, "You could never hurt me Chris." Aurora looked down at the sheets and them chuckled. "The only way you could hurt me now is look at me with those blue eyes and smile one more time. Because, I would definitely miss my flight."

Chris smiled after she disappeared into the bathroom and flopped back down on the bed.

Aurora sat next to Chris at the airport letting the past weeks events sort through her mind. She smiled as she thought how something so good came out of something so bad. She had to see what the future held. Deep down, she hoped it held Chris. But it was too soon to tell. She would also see Chris again. Even though she worked for the Smackdown brand, he visited every one in a great while. But she didn't want it to be just sex. She loved Chris for who he was. Aurora stood up as her flight was called.

"Well, I guess this is it." Chris stood up next to her and handed her bag to her. "You know you can call me anytime you need anything. I mean that."

"Thanks Chris." Aurora hesitated as her flight was called again. "I hope to see you soon."

"You will. I surprise you sometime."

"That would be nice." Aurora grabbed the front of his coat and kissed him. "I'll be in touch." Aurora turned and walked towards the gait. Turning back once to wave at Chris. She couldn't make herself do it again because it would make it that much harder to leave.

Chris stood there was watched walk through the gait. His thoughts were in the same path as Aurora's. He had no idea what the future held either but he would take whatever was thrown at him. Just like normal.

Aurora walked through the doors at the arena where Smackdown was taping. She didn't even get two feet inside and her best friend Krystal came running up to her.

"Oh, my god. How are you?"

"Not doing too bad really."

"Dave said it was a nasty fall."

"Fuck Dave."

Krystal stopped and frowned at Aurora. "Did he hit you again?"

"What do you think?"

"He has been known to lie before. The only other thing that I knew was that Chris came and picked you up at the hospital and you stayed at his place for a few days."

"Now that part was true." Aurora replied and smiled hugely inside. Then she walked past Krystal and headed towards the med room. When she turned the corner her worst fears were realized. Dave was sitting there with another med person she didn't know.

"Well, look who's here." Dave said snidely chewing on a piece of gum.

Aurora's stomach turned when she laid eyes on him. "Fuck you Dave."

Smirking and raising an eyebrow, "That's already been done hasn't it."

It took all she had not to beat the living shit out of Dave as he sat there. But she didn't resort to his level of scum. ""If you will excuse me, I have a job to get back to."

"Not anymore you don't." Dave stood in her way, like so many other times.

"Dave, I'm tired of your shit. Move."

"Talk to the boss of the med staff." Dave stated firmly and pointed down the hall.

Aurora felt a sinking feeling as she turned to walk down the hallway. And closed her eyes as she heard Dave laughing in the med room. Aurora knocked on the door and waited until she heard, "Come in." When she poked her head around the corner the head of the medical department pointed to a chair.

"Please sit. If I could have reached you before you showed up I wouldn't have had to do this." He sat down, or rather plopped down. "Didn't Dave get hold of you?"

Aurora shook her head and laughed softly. If the head med guy only knew. "No he didn't."

"Well, bummer." The guy crossed his ankles and looked straight at Aurora. "It seems that Dave believe you to be too big a distraction. So, we brought in a male to fill your position."

"A distraction?" Aurora couldn't believe what she was hearing. The prick.

"After what happened, he believes that he pays too much attention to you and not on his career. And his career in much more important."

"That sonofabitch. I have no say in this."

"You would have if you could have been reached. Dave said you wouldn't answer your phone."

"He never called." Aurora said in a raised voice.

"Never the less. We don't need you here. You can leave your uniforms with Krystal if you like."

"You can stick the uniforms up your ass for all I care."

"Well. Take care." He got up and walked out the door."

Aurora sat there in complete silence. She couldn't believe this. Well actually she could. Aurora grabbed her bags and zipped them open. She had worm these uniforms for ten years. She stared at them as she held them. Throwing them as far as she could across the room, she turned and slammed the door behind her.

Aurora was too pissed off to talk to anyone in this building. She waked right past Krystal who was trying to explain things and walked out into the bright sunlight of the parking lot. Maybe this was meant to be. Time away from this god awful job might do her wonders.

Chris finished pulling a T-Shirt over his head as he sat in the locker room after his match. As he took a drink from the water setting next to him, John Cena popped his head through the door.

"Hey, Jericho. Someone is here to see ya man. Down the hall." Chris nodded at him and finished putting his stuff away. When Chris shut the door and looked up his jaw hit the floor. Aurora was standing before his eyes.

"Hey Chris."

Chris walked up to her and remembered how much he had missed her. Something wasn't right about this situation though. Her WWE uniforms weren't on. She was dressed in jeans and a regular t-shirt. Which was fine enough for him. But her eyes looked tired and didn't have that wonderful fire too them. Like he remembered not so long ago.

"Hey." Chris reached for her and gave her a hug, which Aurora gladly returned. "You look great." Her eye had healed with just the hint of a scar and her bruises were gone completely.

Aurora smiled thinly, "Thanks."

"What's going on?"

"I don't have a job anymore."

Chris gasped. "What?"

"Dave got me fired."

"What an asshole. How did he pull that off?"

"He said when the 'accident' happened, I became too dependant on him and also became a distraction. His career was more important so he had the head of the med department fire me." Aurora sat down in a chair. "He lied about the whole thing. He said he even tried to call and tell me not to come back."

Chris knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Which he lied about that too." Aurora nodded and tried not to let the tears fall, but she couldn't help it.

"I am so tired of getting screwed around." Chris got up and sat in the chair next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt his shoulder dampening as she cried.

"What can I do for you?" Chris said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I don't know."

"I can try to find you a position on the RAW med staff. We are always needing someone." Chris watched Aurora sit there and shake her head.

"I think I'm going to take some time away from this sport and find something else for a while. I need a break."

Chris stared at her. "I don't blame you there. I know I needed a break. But–"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I think I might go home for a while and then maybe things will blow over."

Chris stared at her with pleading eyes. "I hate to see you hurting."

Aurora cupped the side of his face with her hand, "I appreciate your help more than you know. There are a lot of times I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Chris stood up and pulled Aurora up with him and into his arms and held her. Aurora wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know when she was going to be able to do this again. Chris pulled back just long enough to give her a kiss that she would remember forever. Like it would last until they seen each other again.

"You let me know when you get where you're going?" Chris asked, his heart aching, not wanting her to walk out of his life.

"I will." Aurora smiled when Chris looked at her seriously. "I promise." She reached down and put her bag over her shoulder, not wanting to walk away from everything she'd ever known for the past ten years.

"You better." Chris smiled and watched Aurora turn and walk towards the double doors leading to the parking lot. Aurora turned and looked at Chris and smiled before she blew and kiss at him.

"I love you Chris." Aurora opened the door and walked out.

The sound of the door shutting rang in Chris' ears. He didn't blame her for leaving. He blamed the sorry excuse for a human being named Dave. There was nothing he could do and he hated it. He just watched the woman he loved walk out of his life not knowing when he would see her again. Feeling like his feet were permanently stuck in the spot he was standing, Chris pried himself away and went back to the locker room.

One month later...

Chris opened the door of his house and tossed his mail on the table. His eyes caught an envelope that wasn't a normal bill or junk. He recognized the handwriting and realized it was from Aurora. Pulling the chair out, which he never had actually sat in before, Chris sat an opened the envelope.

Dear Chris,

I hope this finds everything good. As I'm writing this I find myself missing the med job just a little bit. I miss you way more. I know that sounds really corny, but it's true. I found a job working as a nurse at an emergency room in Denver. Yeah it's not sports medicine, but the people are a helluva lot nicer and they don't stab you in the back. You know ho I'm talking about. I studied mainly medicine in college but minored in sports, betcha didn't know that did you? Anyways, I'm keeping my promise of letting you know where I ended up and got settled. I wouldn't worry you now would I? ;-) Well, here is my address. I know you probably won't have time to write, but if you do, I would love to hear from you. Here is my number also. Well, I'm on my break writing this and it's almost over so I better get back to the grind. Hey maybe you could come to Denver on your day off and teach me how to skate and play hockey better? Hey a girl could dream right? But anyway the emergency alarm just went off. Time to get my hands dirty. Hope to hear from you soon. Stay safe and don't run your mouth too much.

Love you,

Aurora

Chris set the letter back on the table and smiled. It was great to hear from her. He thought of her often and wondered what she had been up to. Even though she had been gone a while, Aurora made his big empty house feel like home. Grinning, an idea popped into his mind and he reached for the phone.

Aurora finished her rounds and grabbed her bag from underneath the ER desk. "I'll see you on Monday Kathy." Aurora waved at an older woman that sat behind the desk typing on a keyboard.

"Have a good weekend. Get some rest."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious, go to a game or a concert or something."

"I might do that."

Kathy smiled and then waved again, "Yeah right."

Aurora walked towards the emergency doors as they opened on their own. She dug in her bag for the keys to her plum crazy purple Dodge pickup. Just as she raised the keys to push the unlock button she noticed an envelope on her windshield whiper.

"Oh, shit what now? I parked right this time." She finished unlocking her pickup and tossed her bag on the front seat. Letting out an annoyed breath she grabbed the envelope of the whiper. Turning it over a few times she frowned. There was nothing written on it.

"What the hell..." When she opened it, there were two front row tickets to the Colorado Avalanche and the Detroit Red Wings. Her mouth gaped as she stared at the tickets. Who left these here. Maybe Kathy...

"You didn't seem like the luxury box kinda woman to me." Aurora spun around when that very familiar voice came from behind her. Chris stood about ten feet from her. "And no, those aren't parking tickets." For the first time since he knew Aurora she stood there, in her purple nurse scrubs, completely speechless.

Aurora was frozen to the pavement. She could not believe her eyes. Chris was standing there smiling that famous smile that made her knees weak. "How did you.." Aurora finally pulled her feet loose and walked towards him.

"You said on my next day off I should teach you how to skate better. So..."

Aurora kept walking until she grabbed his shirt and crushed her lips down on his. "Thanks for the tickets." Aurora said after she stepped back from kissing Chris.

"You are so very welcome." Chris smiled again. "I'll buy you tickets all the time now."

"Agreed." Aurora smiled. "I didn't think you'd take me serious when I wrote that in the letter."

"You know me better than that." Chris reached out a hand and cupped her cheek.

"Yeah, I do." Chris was always good for his word. Aurora trusted him because he was honest and never lied or went back on his word. Aurora kissed him quickly. "Teach me to skate."


End file.
